Lady in Spain
by Fallblueee
Summary: Cuando uno esta enamorado llega a hacer cosas inigualables tanto que la sociedad la considera locura, este es el caso de Lovino Vargas, quien diria que uno puede llegar tan lejos por una persona, que si se entera de quien es realmente, la despreciaria.


Hola chicos :D

me eh decidido por un cambiar el mundo(?

okno, la verdad quiero cambiar el método de siempre de los tramas en los fics sobre spamano

la mayoria trata de un romano re tsundere y un toño masoquista que lo persigue queriéndolo violar(?

son lindos esa clase de fics pero muy repetidos, por eso quise dar un giro a esos fics que tratan de distintos temas pero son casi lo mismo.

bueno eso, ¡Espero les guste!

si se preguntan porque el término "Lady" si es que Romano es hombre, bueno, lo sabrán mas adelante ;D

la idea viene originalmente de esta canción: Ingrid Michaelson- Lady in Spain

Créditos: No me pertenece Hetalia ni ningún personaje.

* * *

 **I.- Capitulo 1**

Lovino abrió la puerta de su hotel, la cerro al tener todo su equipaje adentro y corrió a echarse a la cama, los viajes en si eran muy agotadores, maldita sea la hora en la que su hermano le aconsejo irse de vacaciones a España, el clima era bonito y ni hablar de las muchachas y quizá el bastardo de su hermano tenía razón en algo, quizá se había desvelado mucho por la pizzería que su nonno les cedo, pues ya estaba algo viejo para dirigir por otro año la pizzería… y por supuesto que Lovino no reconocería este hecho, ya que Italia pasaba por un mal momento económico además de que la pizzería que ya se hallaba cerca de la quiebra y lo menos que le quedaba pensar era en vacaciones pero antes de que se negara, su hermano ya tenía el boleto y hotel reservado…¿Por qué tan rápido quería que Lovino fuera de vacaciones? De seguro por ese turista alemán que venía todos los días a la pizzería y que Lovino corría a los 5 minutos de su llegada.

-Maldito Bastardo patatas…- Lovino susurro boca abajo en su almohada

Eran las 9 de la mañana, su estómago rugía y necesitaba energías para mantenerse activo por lo menos unas horas, aunque eran vacaciones, tenía sueño y calor, estaba todo empapado en sudor y su cuerpo pedía solo estar en su cama, se vio obligado a pararse e ir al baño a darse una ducha, el calor era intenso y al parecer aun no pusieron el aire acondicionado, en Madrid la temperatura estaba a unos 37° y el solo quería un café, entonces luego de bañarse, cambiarse, tuvo un contratiempo, ¿ahora donde estaban las llaves?, busco por su cama, por los veladores, hasta que la encontró en una pequeña mesita frente a la ventana, que raro ni se acordaba que estaba allí, cuando cogió la llave, vio el paisaje que tenía frente a la gran ventana, se podían ver algunos edificios, gente tomándose fotos y selfies por doquier, estanques y un gran parque, frente a este estaba una cafetería, muy bien ahora tenía donde comer, siguió mirando y encontró a un pequeño grupo de jovencitas con muy buenas "preferencias", ni bien vio eso salió rápidamente del hotel hacia la cafetería.

Luego de arreglarse, uso su típico atractivo italiano para atraer a algunas chicas, su inglés no era muy bueno, pero sabía lo básico, y el español, bueno el español si dominaba.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo de chicas quienes al parecer buscaban a alguien que se encargue de la cámara, era su oportunidad, Lovino saco pecho y se acercó lo más seductoramente posible.

.-Disculpen señoritas, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlas?- al decir esto saco una sonrisa de comercial y unos brillitos que nadie sabe de donde salieron.

.-Of Course!, uhm, nosotras necesitar a alguien quien tomar foto- la chica tenía el cabello rubio, ojos celestes, vestía unos shorts con la bandera estadounidense que daban obvio que era estadounidense, y una polera que destacaba sus grandes "preferencias" con la frase "Bitch I 3 my swag".

.-I could help them - Lovino trató de sacar su major inglés posible.

.-Thanks, dude! - dijo dando saltitos

.- Please do not shout, so much scandal and everybody are looking us, Amelia -La otra era más pálida, mucho más pálida, más delgada y plana, tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y unas pequeñas pecas por su cara,tenia unas gafas rojas y el cabello rubio muy claro con dos coletas y vestía un vestido verde claro casual.

.-OK, hey dude take the camera - le entregó la cámara casi tirándola.

Lovino tuvo que hacer magia para que la cámara no se cayera y al final la tenga que pagar él.

 _Maldita Americana…_ pensó

.-Bueno, aquí va señoritas…1, 2… ¡3! - Lovino dijo tratando de sacar la mejor sonrisa que podía, aunque se tratara de mujeres no tenía mucha paciencia.

Lovino tomó con la cámara alrededor de 3 fotos, una con las 2 abrazadas, luego con las 2 muy de cerca, y la última cuando la americana le roba un besó a la otra, quien por cierto estaba muy roja pero luego se dejó llevar.

Se despidió caballerosamente de las muchachas y les entregó su cámara, Lovino se retiró dirigiéndose a la cafetería

 _Bueno Lovino aun tienes un mes para conquistar a una, un maldito mes…_

Lovino miro el paisaje antes de dirigirse a la cafetería, todo estaba decorado de árboles, personas manejando bicicleta, otras viendo un espectáculo de flamenco que había a unos metros de allí, la cafetería estaba alrededor de un parque muy vivo, al medio tenía una estatua, tenía entendido que esa era La Plaza de España, el azul decoraba el cielo y no había una sola nube en el cielo

 _Si el nono y Feli estuvieran conmigo…_

A veces Lovino podía ser sentimental, muy pocas veces pero la verdad estaba cautivado por el gran ambiente que había frente al él, sabía que Feli y su nono amaban los cielos azules, saco su cámara y tomo algunas fotos.

Al llegar a la cafetería vio que no era muy grande si no, era algo simple, estaba escondida por la sombra de los árboles y había algunos puntos donde la luz del sol se hacía notar, la cafetería tenia algunas mesas afuera, Lovino tomo asiento, vio que solo atendía una muchacha alta y rubia con el cabello ondulado con un diadema en forma de listón rojo, con una sonrisa muy adorable, tenía los ojos verdes y vestía un delantal negro cubriendo la parte delantera de su falda color café y su camisa blanca.

 _Carne fresca_ , Lovino pensó

Lovino no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la joven quien termino de tomar el pedido de otra persona noto la mirada de este y se acercó

 _Joder, Joder, Joder, maldita sea no tenía que venir tan rápido, cálmate maldita sea Lovino, recuerda lo que te dijo el nono, no hay que estar nervioso, joder porque estoy tan nervioso, maldito macho patatas que me hizo que me botaran de mi propia casa y el bastardo de Feli-_

.-Muy buenos días, señor, acá tiene el menú, ¿Qué se le ofrecería tomar? ~ - dijo la joven poniendo el menú sobre la mesita

.-Eeehhh… esto…B-buenos d-di-as, m-maldita sea-Lovino se tapó la boca

.- ¿Eh?, disculpé no le entendí

.-Q-que…B-buenos d-días b-bastarda -Lovino se sentía avergonzado, se excusaría si digiera que era un tick pero no lo era, a veces lo pensaba seriamente.

La joven quito su sonrisa de poco a poco a una mirada confundida, rápidamente la cambio por su sonrisa habitual

.-Aww, una pregunta señor, ¿usted sabe hablar español?

.-S-Sí joder -Lovino seguía sin quitarse la mano de la boca, se sentía avergonzado, claro cómo le va a decir eso a una joven tan linda, dejo pasar su oportunidad.

.-Muy Bien, ¿entonces va a pedir ahora o se tomara el tiempo para ver los precios? ~

.-M-me tomare el tiempo, grazie –dijo por fin sacándose la mano de la boca

.-Muy bien, entonces vendré más tarde ~

La joven se retiró, y Lovino se tiró un golpe a la cara, ¡Ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre!

 _Bueno, cuando vuelva será toda tuya Lovino, toda tuya…_

Tomo el menú, le atrajo algo rápido, un café moka frío y un sándwich de jamón y queso.

En todo el menú no había nada de tomates, decían que los tomates españoles eran muy buenos y quería probar algunos, bueno quizá luego vaya por algún restaurante y pida Pizza margherita o Spaghetti alle vongole o allo scoglio que tanto le gustaba a él y a su hermano, pero quizá no haya platos italianos en España, quizá en Cataluña pueda encontrar Canelones pero quizá no en Madrid.

Bueno, quizá encuentra un restaurante italiano por allí.

Espero unos minutos, pues había más clientes, sintió pena por la pobre muchacha, deberían poner más personal.

La joven llego a su mesa agotada, con los cabellos ligeramente despeinados y pequeñas gotas de sudor amenazando caer por su frente, aunque había aire acondicionado el correr de aquí a allá y peor con tacones era cansado, se limpió con un pañuelo y tosió para aclarar su voz.

.-Ahora sí, ¿puedo pedir su orden?

.-C-Claro –Lovino inhalo, no era momento para estar nervioso- me gustaría pedir un café moka frío y un sándwich de jamón y queso, señorita, si tiene tomates, póngale per favore.

.-OK, veré si tengo tomates~, uhm veo que usted es italiano, ¿de qué parte es usted?

 _Muy bien Lovino, la tienes comiendo de tu mano._

.-Soy originalmente del sur, en Roma –dijo sacando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

.- ¿Pero Roma no queda al centro?

.-Queda en el centro sur, señorita, por cierto, usted no me ha dado el honor de conocer su nombre.

.-Mi nombre es Bella, me dicen BelBel o Bel, pero usted llámeme como quiera~, ¿y su nombre es?

.-Lovino, un placer conocerla Bella –dijo agarrando un mano y poniendo un beso sobre esta.

Bella se sonrojo al instante.

 _¡La tengo!, quien diría que las inútiles clases de seducción del nono funcionarían algún día._

.-Hehehehe, gracias Lovino ~ - dijo quitando su mano y poniéndola sobre su mejilla.

.-Se nota que usted no es de acá, ¿De dónde viene?

.-Vengo de Bélgica, ¡el país originario de los Waffles!, sabias que los waffles bélgicos no tiene comparación con otro-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz alegre y cantarina.

.- ¡Bel disculpa la demora!, el tráfico está horrendo y para variar se me descompuso mi auto en medio camino y lo tuve que arrastrar hasta acá pero bueno, ¡Ya estoy acá! Y traje lo que necesitábamos ayer y…

.-Bueno, él es Antonio, el jefe pero le puedes decir Toño o Toñito como prefieras~ -Bel susurró a Lovino mientras Antonio seguía hablando.

 _¿Quién es este bastardo?, el tremendo figlio di puttana no para de hablar, ¿Acaso el bastardo y Bel tendrán algo?_

.-Bel una pregunta, ¿el bastardo es tu novio?-susurró a Bel

.-Eh, no hehehehe, el solo es mi amigo, es como mi hermano ~

 _Al bastardo lo friendzonaron, muy bien pero debo saber si Bel tiene pareja o no_

.-Eh, Bel, ¿tú tienes novio?

.-Esto… nope, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta, Lovi?

.-Por nada –rápidamente contesto

.-Y bueno, fue así como logré luchar contra el tráfico, empujar mi auto, recoger mis pedidos, tomar una siesta, ir hasta un grifó y venir hasta acá, ¡un record! –dijo Antonio en posición heroica

.-Ow, debes estar agotado Toño, pero hazme un favor, hazte cargo de la mesa 6, 3, 13 y 7 –dijo entregándole de frente los papeles- Nos vemos luego, Lovi –dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Antonio dirigió una mirada a Lovino, Lovino al notar su mirada se sonrojo, y cuando se dirigía a encararlo se detuvo al mirar sus ojos, eran unos grandes ojos color esmeralda, Lovino jamás en su vida vio unos ojos tan hermoso, hasta ahora.

Lovino sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, y ahora si se dirigió a encararlo.

.- ¿Que tanto me miras, maldito bastardo?, ¿te gusto? –Lovino levantó la voz

Antonio demoró en responder, y toda esa espera carcomía por dentro a Lovino

 _MALDITA SEA LE GUSTO AL BASTARDO, TRANQUILO LOVINO DE-DESEGURO NO ENTENDIO BIEN, OH VAMOS MALDITO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA CONTESTA QUE TODOS NOS MIRANDO JODER CONTESTA VAMOSCONESTABASTARDOMALDITASEAJODERRRRRRRRRR_

.-Hehehe, ¡Bienvenido a nuestro café!, espero le guste nuestros menús, ¡gracias por venir! ~ -dijo Antonio dirigiéndose a la cocina por los pedidos.

.-… -Lovino solo quedo mirando a Antonio por detrás, bueno sí que tenía un buen trasero y una espalda muy ancha con unos músculos que se llegaban a resaltar por su camiseta blanca y-

 _¡¿LOVINO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?! COMO TE VA A GUSTAR EL BASTARDO ESPA- EL SOL SI DEBE DE SER EL SOL, EL MALDITO CALOR SI QUE ME LLEGO A AFECTAR UFF_

Lovino sacudía su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, él debía fijarse en mujeres no en hombres, ¿verdad?

Lovino tomo aire, hubiese traído un libro para relajarse o su laptop por lo menos, aprovechando que había wi-fi gratis, bueno quizá el wi-fi acá era pésimo.

Agarro su celular, decidió llamar a su nono, quería ver como estaba la pizzería y sobre todo si es que el macho patatas se había largado.

Pero algo llamo su atención antes de marcar el número, al restaurante entraron 2 hombres altos, uno era rubio con una coleta, ojos azules, y con una barba de 2 días, vestía un camisa celeste con las mangas remangadas de un color más claro y unos shorts azules oscuros con unas zapatillas blancas, el otro parecía albino, pero por los ojos se notaba que no, tenía el cabello blanco, algo muy raro para su edad, unos ojos rojos, era muy pálido y llevaba una polera negra sin mangas con unos shorts negros con sandalias.

Ambos fueron recibidos por el español muy alegremente, Dios parecían niños…

El rubio tenía un acento francés notable, mientras el otro un fuerte acento alemán.

El restaurante que en sí era algo bulloso ahora lo era más por esos 3, pobre Bel, al final lo tiene que hacer todo ella.

Se arrepentía de haber ingresado al restaurante, mejor se hubiese ofrecido a acompañar a las americanas.


End file.
